


The Rules

by geekyyoungblood



Series: Huxloween 2016 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (very) minor scream spoilers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Fluff, Huxloween, M/M, watching horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyyoungblood/pseuds/geekyyoungblood
Summary: There are certain rules you must abide by in order to successfully survive a horror movie.(aka Kylo is a horror movie nerd and Hux loves it)Written for the prompt "meta horror".





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is two days late and I'm super super sorry for that. I haven't had a lot of access to a computer lately and on top of that my AO3 account has been acting a little weird. I also apologize for not posting the day 4 fic yesterday, I promise it will be up today.
> 
> Also, I know this isn't technically meta horror, but the prompt didn't specifically ask for the fic itself to be meta horror and I couldn't think of anything better than this, so here's some more cuddly fluff. The movie they're watching is Scream (which I watched for the first time a couple of days ago and let me just tell you it's great) so there will be some very, very minor spoilers ahead for that movie. But that's just if you're the kind of person who wants to watch movies knowing next to nothing about them before.

They were on the couch in front of the TV; Hux sitting with his legs crossed and Kylo laying down with his head on the older man’s lap. Hux’s fingers were in Kylo’s hair, playing with the soft, black locks. Kylo watched the movie that was rolling on the TV through half-shut eyes, not really caring too much about it. It was a horror flick that they had both watched about twenty times before, and neither of them found it very scary anymore. They just watched it to have an excuse to just lie on the couch together, and it was October, so a scary movie seemed like a natural choice to them.

The movie was approaching its end, and one of Kylo’s favorite scenes had just begun. It was the scene where one of the characters states the rules of horror movies, and Kylo had watched one too many horror movies over the years, so he found the accuracy hilarious. It also happened to be one of the few filler scenes in any horror movie ever that he actually liked. Other than that he only watched horror movies for the scares and kills, and could you really blame him for it? The filler scenes always consisted with boring dialogue and pointless heterosexual romances that never led anywhere. Apart from this particular scene, this movie wasn’t an exception, so Kylo had been half asleep for a while now, since the past few minutes had consisted of random scenes where a bunch of teenagers partied, had sex and watched Halloween while discussing one of the actresses’ breasts. But now, he heard one of the main characters saying his famous line;

“There are certain rules you must abide by in order to successfully survive a horror movie.”

Kylo opened his eyes and smiled. He knew this scene like the back of his hand. 

“For instance, you can never have sex. Big no-no. Sex equals death, okay? Two: you can never drink or do drugs. No E sin factor. This is sin. It’s an extension of number one. Three:  
never never ever under any circumstances do you ever say I’ll be right  
back…”

“... ‘cause you won’t be back” Kylo filled in under his breath. Hux looked at his boyfriend and chuckled.

“You’re a nerd.”

Kylo knew this was true, so he didn’t protest. Instead, he asked; “Do you think I’d survive a horror movie?”

“Well, you’re not blond, so that’s a good thing” Hux said after a few seconds of silence, twirling a strand of Kylo’s dark hair around his finger. “The blondes always die first. You’re not exactly a saint, though. You do drink, and I know from personal experience that you’re not a virgin, so…”

“Shut up” Kylo said, smiling. “You don’t have to be a virgin to survive. The main character in this film isn’t a virgin, and she lives.”

“That’s just because it’s a meta horror. Meta horrors always bend the rules.”

“Who says I wouldn’t be in a meta horror?”

“Me.”

“That’s just unfair.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’d die too.”

“We’d probably be one of those ridiculous horror movie couples who die tragically one by one.”

“No, we wouldn’t. We aren’t straight.”

“True.” Kylo yawned. “Well, now that that scene is over there’s not much left to see here. Wake me up when the killing spree begins.”

“You know I won’t.”

“Asshole.”

They both laughed, before Kylo closed his eyes and stopped talking.

And no, Hux didn’t wake him up. But that didn’t really matter, after all.


End file.
